Along with the popularization of virtual reality (VR) technique, currently in the market there are mainly two types of virtual reality helmets. One type mainly cooperates with a mobile phone, the headpiece has a built-in optical system, and in operation, the mobile phone is placed within the headpiece, and videos are watched via the optical system and the screen of the mobile phone, to realize the virtual reality experience. The other type mainly cooperates with a computer, the headpiece has a built-in optical system and a built-in display screen, and the computer serves to transmit video and audio signals to the display screen to display, for the user to watch the video.
The first type of virtual reality helmets, which adapt to a mobile phone, mainly have the following disadvantages:
1. Mobile phones have poor heat dissipation, and long-term watching of videos easily causes heating of the mobile phones;
2. Helmet body requires a built-in fan for heat dissipation, which has a large noise, which easily affects the effect of video watching;
3. The head of the user is required to bear the total weights of the helmet body and the mobile phone, long-term wearing easily causes fatigue, and the user's experience is poor;
4. Mobile phones have low resolutions, and the effect of video displaying is rather poor;
5. The power consumption of video playing by mobile phones is large, and charging is inconvenient when the headpiece is being worn; and
6. Mobile phones of different models or sizes may probably not adapt to a particular helmet body.
The second type of virtual reality helmets, which adapt to a computer, mainly have the following disadvantages:
1. The portability of computers is poor, which reduces the portability of the headpieces; and
2. The length of the video transmission line that connects the computer and the helmet body decides the range within which the user can move, which causes a big limitation.